


not enough need

by payal



Series: Not enough [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Jensen, Established Relationship, M/M, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payal/pseuds/payal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For jared this day was not very good .. Or was it</p>
            </blockquote>





	not enough need

**Author's Note:**

> I had a surgery exam which did not go as expected to this came to my mind .. Enjoy 
> 
> Would love your opinion

So 1st the stupid alarm didn't go off like it was suppose to ,so for a 8 o'clock surgery exam Jared woke up at 7:30 which just blew. 

Then he discovered his car was out of gas (oh ! He will kill Jensen for that but now was not the time so ..breath ...) so he had to run to the examination center. 

AND then the last straw the exam paper was a total disaster so in a nutshell   
Sleep deprived , tired , cranky, hungry and above all , absolutely clueless in what he wrote in his surgery exam ,his whole stupid day was more than just stupid. 

After the exam Jared ripped off the stupid exam paper in pieces threw his stupid pen somewhere in the nearby bushes and stuffed his stupid permission letter in his pockets(he can't throw it still 5 exams were left ....ugghhhhh...)  
Anyways now ... NOW important thing was he just wanted to go home. Eat. Have unbelievably hot sex with Jensen and Sleep ....

So he called Jensen ..  
"Where are you "

"Hey baby --"

"Where are you "

"In the offi--"

"Come home "

"But baby I am --"

"Come home"

"How was you exa--"

"Jensen come home don't ask questions just come home"

"Baby what's it ..is something wrong .. Talk to me .."

"Talk to you ... Talk to you ... Okay let's do that.   
Alarm. Car. Exam. Now come HOME !"

"It was that ba--"

"Oh it was bad ... Very very bad. Nightmare bad. Disaster bad. I don't even know what I wrote in it bad. Now come home I wanna eat have sex and sleep for decade" 

"You wanna have sex for a decade I don't think that is possible " Jared heard the stifled laugh and could actually see Jensen smirking . That idiot 

"No I wanna sleep for a decade after you have fucked me thoroughly now come home"

"Now --"

"Yes now. "

"No I mean NOW I have a meeting. Though I can come after 1 "

"If you are not here by 1:05 you are not getting sex for a decade"

"Jared babe calm down"

"Just come home Jen"and this came out more like a request than a order and it surprised Jared but then Jensen had always had that effect on Jared 

12:30 ...Jared can get something to eat he changed and shot at the kitchen too restless to make something he decided to go for cereal and then 

"Hhmmffhh"

Jared startled and looked at source of the sound. Now that was a sight for sore eyes there was Jensen.. no no wait this was Mr Jensen Ackles CEO of this MNC in tie , tight fitted trousers (they make them look so hot they should be banned) and that suit that jared selected for him for the important meeting that Jensen once had Jared was gaping when he said in the most seductive smooth whiskey dipped voice 

"You ordered a 6'1" ,yummy , eatable thing and then hide in kitchen why's that love "

"Jensen I thought you had a meeting"

He moved towards him all broad shoulders, easy smile , shiny eyes and those golden freckle that turn on Jared so much. 

"I am the boss I cancelled it so.. So u ordered sex Mr. Padalecki and I am here to serve. Now I am going to kiss you and I am going to convert this bad day in a not so bad day for you ..what say huh.." 

And then Jensen took over just like he always did and Jared submitted his every ache , every problem , every lost battle to Jensen. 

Jensen kissed him like there was no one like Jared , no place like Jared's lips , no smell but Jared and no time like now. 

"You wanna do it here or --"

"Yes bedroom please Jensen"

And it took them about 20 kisses to go to their hall and about 5 kisses and a pinch on Jared's nipple to their bedroom and about 3 kisses and a groping on Jared to their bed. 

Jensen stripped Jared down and kissed , bit and bruised every inch of Jared's body and Jared kept forgetting every stupid thing with each new kiss 

Jensen knew Jared liked him to dominate , to take control of things , to look after him , to make him speechless and hopeless in bed and Jensen enjoyed every moment of giving Jared that. 

Jensen stroked himself while kissing and spitting on the very tight hole and making Jared buckle with pleasure Jared moaned when he slid two finger in and his long lashes fluttered , his long hair threw back and his body oh so sinfully filled up

Jensen inserted himself in and it was painful at 1st.. very painful.. but Jared enjoyed that , It made him forget things that were not Jensen. He liked the whole pleasure pain equation and he felt his heart warm that Jensen was the one giving him that and he prided himself on the fact that HE was the one receiving it from Jensen 

Jensen started to move slowly at first with Jared's both wrist tied down by Jensen's strong hand and back as straight as possible. Jensen knew that Jared needed it right now , needed him right now , needed to feel right now , needed to be fucked right now. 

One kiss. one spank. one pinch. one bite. one growl. One "come on baby come for me" from Jensen's side   
One kiss. one moan. one "please Jensen". one bitten lip from Jared's side and Jared was coming ...coming to his escape .. 

5 more deep rough thrust and Jensen was coming too Jared felt that .. He liked that .. He loved that .. He longed for that 

Jensen took Jared in his arms and laid him down , cleaned him up , made a pillow of his arm and tucked Jared 

"Hmmm that was--"

"Just what I wanted.. What I needed.. What made sense .. thank you baby" 

"Go to sleep baby..lemme take care of everything for you"

"You'll be here when I wake up ."

"The meeting that I cancelled ...I have to go baby .. Sorry. "

"Jensen..."

"I.. Jared .. Oh fuck it .. When do you plan to wakeup"

"Around 4 "

"Ill be here .."

After 5 minutes when Jared was on verge of sleep he felt Jensen's arm slid out in careful manner he knew Jensen was leaving but he also knew that he was leaving with a promise of being here when Jared woke up whenever it was..


End file.
